


The Jackal

by justdreaming88



Series: Music [4]
Category: West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He loves that sexy, smouldering look she gives the crowd but her gaze rests on him a bit longer.</i><br/> Set during <i>Six Meetings Before Lunch</i> Season 1 ep 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jackal

He loves watching her lip sink and dance around the room. Everyone is smiling, cheering or clapping. He’s smoking his cigar and watching her intently, blowing smoke rings; he loves that sexy, smouldering look she gives the crowd but her gaze rests on him a bit longer.

She deals with Danny and picks up the phone to call Toby, she won’t be coming over, and she deals with the story as best she can at 1 am. She’s been in a great mood; she’s on a high from _The Jackal_ and the champagne and doesn’t want the evening to be ruined like that but it can’t be helped.

He’s in a good mood, even though he’s exhausted and C.J. didn’t come over last night, it’s a strange day for him. They see each other a few times during the day but never for longer than a few minutes or in meetings.

_“Did I ever tell you about the man who changed my life?”_


End file.
